counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
MP9
|origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 857 RPM |weightloaded = 1.4 kilograms |muzzlevelocity = 1,312 |muzzleenergy = 584 Joules |used = Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.1 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 120 |Movement_speed = 240 / 250 (96%) |counterpart = MAC-10 |Killaward = $600 (Competitive) $300 (Casual) |Damage = 26 |Recoilcontrol = 21 / 26 (58%) |Accuraterange = 16 m |Armorpenetration = 60% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Hotkey = B-3-1 CT |Entity = weapon_mp9}} The MP9 is a submachine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. The counterpart for Terrorists is the MAC-10. Overview The MP9 is a 9mm machine pistol manufactured by Switzerland-based Brügger & Thomet AG, and is a development of the Steyr TMP (which Brügger & Thomet purchased the rights from Steyr in 2001). Differences from the TMP include a new Picatinny rail for attachments, a right-side folding stock, and a new safety trigger. As with most other SMGs in CS:GO, the MP9 awards twice the money for a kill compared to most weapons ($600 in Competitive Mode, $300 in Casual Mode). The MP9 boasts impressive accuracy statistics, particularly when jumping, as its jumping accuracy is the highest of all SMGs and even higher than its running accuracy. This makes the MP9 one of the better "spray 'n' pray" weapons. The weapon also boasts a high rate of fire, fast movement speed, and swift reload time. However, the MP9 suffers from high recoil, low damage, and low penetration power, making the weapon favoured in eco/anti-eco rounds but later swapped out for rifles or the P90 SMG. Properties Advantages * Ideal for spraying bullets * Short reload time * Very high rate of fire * Cheap * High kill reward * High accuracy, especially when running, strafing or jumping Disadvantages *It fucking sucks Gameplay Tactics * The MP9 is arguably one of the best SMGs for rushing purposes if the CT team has lost the pistol round (especially when the P90 cannot be purchased) or the CT team is playing on an eco round. ** Alternatively, it's also a good weapon to use for anti-eco since losing players are unlikely to buy armor and high rate of fire can quickly put a enemy down at close ranges, allowing the user to stack up money to buy superior weapons in later rounds; beware if the Terrorists decided to use weapons like Tec-9 however, as they have a slight advantage in terms of damage output. * Spray bullets while strafing at close to medium range. Avoid implementing this tactic if an enemy target is using a rifle, such as the AK-47. * When wielding this SMG, stay together with teammates. Running alone with this gun can be quite frustrating as most opponents can outgun you in many situations. * Try to use the MP9 in close quarters or at various checkpoints, such as the B tunnels in Dust2 as a Counter-Terrorist. Its high fire rate means if you can guarantee most of your shots will hit, you will have no problem taking down enemies. * At longer ranges when a sniper is present, retreat or if not possible, find cover immediately. Use a smoke grenade or/and a flashbang if you have no choice to use a pathway guarded by a sniper. ** If you can spare two flashbangs, use this method to reach close proximity with a lone sniper and unleash a barrage of bullets. That sniper will struggle to attack at close-range if blinded. However, should he retreat, it may be more wise to not pursue him as more enemy players could anticipate your arrival and the MP9 lacks good accuracy and damage. Instead, it is more recommended to find another infiltration route and ambush distracted enemies. * Burst-firing at medium range is a viable strategy, due to the high accuracy for an SMG. The rate of fire makes up for the poor damage per shot. * Engaging assailants with shotguns at close range varies on the situation. Usually, most shotguns have a low rate of fire in which the MP9 can easily overwhelm (provided that you were able to dodge or survive the first shot). Meanwhile, the XM1014 is obviously more powerful and can fire full-auto thus you should avoid them at all costs. * Fighting against other players with SMG's will usually result in the MP9 being victorious due to its high rate of fire, excellent accuracy, jumping / moving, and quick reload. However, be wary of P90 users, as they possess the same fire rate but deal more damage and have more rounds in a magazine. * If you have to reload, you can take cover, reload quickly, and continuously attack enemies. This is useful if you need to guard an important area, such as a bombsite. * Like the TMP in older games, it is possible to purchase this weapon during pistol rounds due to the low cost. The player must kill at least 2 enemies without buying anything else and before the buy time runs out. Counter-Tactics * Use an automatic rifle on users. They are excellent weapons to counter MP9 users at any range. ** Sniper rifles are also reliable. Enemy MP9 wielders will be no match for you at long distances. * Provided that you can aim well, shotguns can swiftly eliminate users at close range. * If an MP9 user has to reload, he may retreat. It may not be a wise idea to rush to his position as the MP9 only takes around 2.5 seconds to reload. Use a HE Grenade or a firebomb, such as the Molotov Cocktail, and flush him out or kill him if he has taken sufficient damage. * A risky (counter) tactic is to purchase a CZ75-Auto and fight MP9 users head on or at medium ranges as it inflicts less damage compared to the CZ75-Auto. * MP9 users may prefer to camp and ambush rushing, lone enemies. Prevent this by throwing a desired grenade at suspected areas, wallbang, or avoid these sections completely if you're alone. Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia * Prior to the Operation Vanguard update, this SMG was the first weapon to be given in Arsenal: Arms Race. * The MP9 is the fastest reloading weapon in-game with 2.1 seconds. ** However, it takes an extra 0.35 seconds after completing the draw animation before it can be fired. References #↑ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCNFniqi8XI External links *Brügger & Thomet MP9 at Wikipedia. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Swiss weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons